theprojectatearthfandomcom-20200215-history
Experiences with The Blue
My husband Jack and I first met a race of beings, alien people, who are from Mars in 1990. This race was the second that we met. They appeared to have blue skin at first, but we soon realized this was a body covering, and that their skin is actually a purplish brown color. But we had already started to define them from the first race we met by calling them "the blue ones" in conversation. As we got to know and befriend the head representative of this race to our world, we gave him the nickname "The Blue" because we cannot pronounce his real name. He liked this name and accepted it. Another race is a very close friend and colleague of this race, and we met them at the same time. This race has white skin, and so we offered the head representative of the race the nickname "The White" because, again, we cannot pronounce his real name. He also liked this and accepted it.Questions referring to The Blue The Blue's race is millions of years evolved and advanced beyond our race. They are very well known and respected throughout this part of the universe. There are other races visiting Earth who are longer evolved and greater advanced, and The Blue's race works closely with them. There are even older, greater races surrounding our area who do not regularly visit Earth, but who are welcome.Questions referring to The Blue The Blue are quite advanced and quite eagerly looking forward to opening up communication with the people of Earth.Questions referring to The Blue Interaction with The Blue The one that has soft skin, feels like felt because it's cloth, is The Blue's race. He is our closest neighbor in our solar system. The one with who wears the soft blue covering on his skin, it is soft blue color. The Blue is a very good friend of mine and Jack's. He is the representative of Mars to Earth. But a lot of people call some race "The Blues". That is not the same as this. There are other races who have blue skin. The Blue and his crew wear both skin cloth, and robes with hoods. They are people, not creatures. And I've never met an alien race that has hair that I have seen. This being, we call "The Blue" as his nickname. And he is the lead representative of Mars. The Mars people used to live on the surface, and Mars was a lot like Earth then. Mars was struck by another little planet that used to orbit between Mars and Earth, which destroyed the atmosphere of Mars. They moved underground millions of years ago. Blue Races I know of two races who are blue. One really has blue skin, and the other wears a clothing over almost all of his skin, that is blue. The two blue colors are not the same. The other has hard smooth cobalt blue skin, not soft. I don't know where he's from. See also * Read about Alien Races. * Read about The Blue. References Category:Experiences Category:All Category:All2 Category:Answers